U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,429 discloses a method of combining a casino game with a game of skill wherein a win in the casino game allows entry to a game of skill with an award of cash. The method separates the gambling aspect from the cash or prize that is only awarded for skill.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,057 discloses a primary gaming device preferably poker but other primary gaming devices can be used, e.g. a reel-type slot machine gaming apparatus coupled to a bingo gaming apparatus. Alternatively, the primary gaming device could be a dice game or a trivia quiz game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,324 discloses a video lottery game wherein player input provides the illusion of skilled play while random machine operation determines the winning of a prize award.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,065 describes a detector pen that discriminates between areas on a printed substrate such as paper by detecting magnetic energy, infrared energy, or electrical energy of different parts of a printed surface. The detector pen may be used on games such as quiz games in order to identify the selection of a correct answer.